About a Girl
by brandOFheroin09
Summary: Like I said, you are a beautiful person inside and out Rose.” I smiled at her, meaning every word that I said.' Em/R One-shot. WARNING! Lemon. AH and kinda OOC.


**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, am not Stephenie Meyer, nor do I own any of these characters.**

**A/N: Heyy all! This my first Rose/Emmett story and I am pretty excited about it! :) This story is actually inspired by a song called **_**About a Girl **_**by **_**The Academy Is…**_** It is one of my very favorite songs by this great band and it might help to listen to the song while you are reading the story. This one will only be a one-shot in Emmett's POV. WARNING! Very lemony. Alright, enough of me talking, on with the story.**

About a Girl

**Emmett's P.O.V.**

_Why must my life be so undeniably monotonous?_ I thought to myself while I was standing in the living room of Alice's house, in the midst of a huge party.

_All I ever do at these parties is make small talk with people I don't even like, all the while staring at the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Then when I see her with the new flavor of the week, I drink myself to oblivion and crash in one of Alice's guest rooms for the night._ Alice was one of my cousins that I went to school with. She was a year younger than me but her brother Edward was my age.

Alice was friends with just about everyone you could think of and then some. So she always was throwing a huge party at her parents' summer house every other weekend. And of course I was always invited.

The problem was, so was her best friend Rose and the new flavor of the week. Rose had a Victoria's Secret model's figure. She had long blonde hair, a tiny waist line, and curves that would make Tyra jealous. Not only was her body amazing, but she had the best personality. She was funny and quirky and everyone who was around her was always having a good time.

Not that I would know though. She never even noticed me. Alice was always telling me how we were like soul mates and that I should ask her out, but seeing her with a new guy every week did nothing for my confidence. No to her I was just that guy that she saw all the time but didn't know, or care to know, who he was.

So I took up my usual place at the bar and started my run. As usual, within just a couple of minutes, the queen bee of annoyance, Jessica Stanley, and her minion, Lauren Mallory, were all over me, already reeking of alcohol.

"Hi sexy," she slurred in that annoying nasally voice. "Wanna come uppp to the bedroomm with me and Lauren?" She put on her, what she thought was a sexy smile.

"No Jessica. I don't have nearly enough alcohol in me to even think about doing something like that. Sorry." I said in the most fake-nice voice I could muster.

She just gasped at me as if I said something unexpected and stormed off, probably to find Mike Newton or some other shmuck that would fall for her tricks and I just continued my drinking. After about an hour, I decided to turn in early.

I pushed my way through all the sweaty and drunk people dancing to the ridiculously loud music all the way to the staircase. Thankfully Alice banned everyone from going up stairs, save for her family and closest friends.

I made my way all the way up to the third floor where my room was. It was one of the few on the third floor and it was all the way at the end of the hall. As I got closer to the door, I could heard someone crying inside.

I knocked lightly just to let them know that I was there. No one answered so I pushed the door open a crack and looked over the source of the crying. What I saw shocked me to no end. Lying in the middle of my bed was Rose crying her eyes out.

"Rose," I whispered as I sat down on the bed. I didn't want to scare her. "Rose, are you alright."

When she finally looked up at me, her eyes were all red and puffy and there was mascara running down her cheeks. She threw her arms around my neck and buried her face in my shirt.

"Oh, Emmett. My life is terrible right now!" she sobbed.

I just sat there and held her as she cried until all her tears were gone. I couldn't believe Rose, the most perfect, beautiful, and flawless woman I have ever met, was crying about how awful her life was, and I was the one comforting her! While living this redundant life of partying and pining after a girl I could never have, I never would have guessed that for how perfect she was on the outside, she was just as messed up about life as I was. Her tears finally subsided enough for me to ask her what was going on.

"I was having a great time chatting with Alice when I asked her if I could borrow some lipstick. Naturally, she just told me that it was in her room and told me just to have at it. Well when I opened the door to her bedroom, I found my boyfriend Jeremy with those two sluts, Jessica and Lauren! I just ran to the nearest room and slammed the door, and I guess that's how I ended up here." She answered.

"Wow, Rose, I am so sorry. I honestly don't know what to say about him, other than he is obviously stupid considering he gave up the most beautiful girl I have ever seen for a couple of skanks," I told her.

"Really Emmett, how could you say that? Look at me! I am an absolute mess, mascara running down my face and my eyes all red and bloodshot. I look as awful as I feel."

"Rose, you don't need to look perfect, with your makeup all fixed and your hair all done up, to be beautiful. You being real and having emotions and feelings is beautiful. Your personality is beautiful. Hell! Everything about you is beautiful!" I told her honestly.

"Thanks Emmett. That really means a lot to me." She said as she gave me a peck on the cheek.

After blushing an embarrassing shade of pink, I quickly switched topics. "So, how did you know my name anyway? Because, I mean, I never thought you even knew I existed to tell you the truth."

"Honestly, Emmett? How could I not know your name? I have only thought you were the biggest sweetheart of all since, what, the seventh grade when you punched that boy in the face for teasing Bella and throwing her books to the ground. I just never had the courage to act on it or even tell you." Now it was her turned to blush. Her face and neck turned an adorable shade of pink before she groaned and slapped her head. "I can't believe I just said that out loud. I am such a dork."

I just looked at her in awe. "No, Rose, really it's okay. I have had a major crush on you since the sixth grade! And I obviously did nothing about that either." I chuckled to myself, feeling the same way she did moments ago.

She scooted closer to me. "Really, Em? You mean that?"

"Of course. I mean who didn't have a crush on you at one point or another. Like I said, you are a beautiful person inside and out Rose." I smiled at her, meaning every word that I said.

Then she did something that caught me completely off guard. She kissed me. And then all too soon she pulled away, leaving me looking at her like a deer in the headlights.

"Oh my gosh, Emmett, I am sooooo sorry! That just came out of nowh-" I cut her off, kissing her with as much passion as I could. When I pulled away, we both sat there for a minute with the same shit-eating grins on our faces.

Something inside me told me that this was right. That this moment was the turning point. So I took her by the shoulders and kissed her tenderly. As we kissed, it became more intense. I slid my tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance, and she granted it to me.

I laid her on her back, in the middle of the bed, as our tongues battled for dominance. She tangled her hands in the hair at the back of my neck and tugged causing me to groan, all the while, my erection growing.

She pulled away gasping for air as I continued my assault on her neck. I nipped and sucked at her collar bone and she was making the most beautiful sounds. Moaning and groaning every time I hit a sweet spot. I wanted to keep making her make those sounds.

I kissed my way back to her mouth, nipping and biting every so often. She took one of my hands, which were currently resting at the sides of her head as I was hovering above her, and guided it to her stomach. As we kissed I traced circles with my thumb all over her smooth, flat stomach.

She seemed to be getting irritated. So she took my hand and slowly, painfully slowly, up her stomach, over her ribs, to her chest. I took that as my cue. I grazed the bottom of her breast before moving my hand and cupping her breast in it, the both of us simultaneously groaning as I did.

I massaged and teased until she pushed my chest. I sat back, slightly confused, until she pushed me down on the bed, straddling my hips. She looked me straight in the eye and ground herself into the growing bulge in my pants. She threw her head back and moaned as she did.

She took her shirt from the bottom and lifted it over her head and threw it somewhere across the room. Not that I would know where it landed because I was too preoccupied by staring at her chest in that sinful black lace bra.

My hands acted on their own accord and reached around her back. With as snap, the bra was unhooked and as it slid down her arms, I did my best not to drool. Without thinking, I reached my hands up and cupped both her breasts squeezing and kneading them. She threw her head back and her blonde locks cascaded down her back. I was, by far, the sexiest thing I have ever seen.

I lifted up as I slid out of my shirt throwing it somewhere. I pulled her as close as I could, wanting to feel her skin on mine, and kissed her. She broke the kiss and shimmied down my body, her hands leaving my skin on fire in their wake. She pulled my zipper down and slid my pants and my boxers down my legs. I kicked them the rest of the way off as she wrapped her fingers around my length.

I almost came right there. But I obviously didn't know what I was in for until she wrapped her plump lips around my length and started to bob her head up and down. I chanted her name and a string of profanities as I came in her hot mouth, while she swallowed every bit of it.

I quickly recover and took control, flipping us over in the blink of an eye. I kissed my way down her chest, to her stomach, kissing each hip before leaving pulling down her zipper. To my surprise and delight, Rose decided not to wear any underwear tonight. I ripped the jeans down her legs and threw them to the floor. She spread her legs and I kissed the insides of her creamy thighs before placing a chaste kiss on her mound. She moaned and growled at the same time, if that was even possible.

"Emmett." She growled.

"Yes, Rose?" I asked innocently.

"You know exactly what!" She hissed. Gosh she was sexy when she was mad, so I decided to egg her on a bit.

"No Rose, I don't know. I think you should tell me what you want." I smirked at her.

"Emmett, I want you to make me scream your name until I lose my voice. I want you to fuck me with your tongue and tease me with your fingers until I cum all over your face and then I want to kiss you and taste me on your lips." She said in the most sultry voice I ever heard.

"My pleasure." I said grinning at her as I dove in, doing exactly what she told me too. It wasn't long before she was screaming my name so loud that I thought the whole party would hear.

She pulled me back to her mouth kissing and licking my lips, tasting herself on me. Just the thought made me instantly hard.

I turned her around and put her on her hands and knees, which gave me a great view of her tight little ass. I pushed her head down to the bed and she propped herself up on her elbows. I grabbed her hips as I slid effortlessly into her wet cunt from behind. I stayed still, waiting for her to adjust to my size.

When she was ready for me, she thrust back, causing us both to moan in pleasure. I pulled out and thrust into her hard and fast hitting her g-spot as she screamed and moaned.

"Uhhhhnnnn, Emmett! Uhhhnnn, fasterrr! Harrdderrrr!" she screamed and I gladly obliged slamming into her with all my force. Just a couple more thrusts and I felt her walls tighten around me as she screamed my name in ecstasy. As she clamped down around me, she pulled me over the edge with her, my dick throbbing as I came inside her.

We collapsed on the bed together. still connected. As we lay there, I lavished her shoulders with open mouthed kisses, whispering in her ear.

"Em?"

"Yes baby?

"I love you." She stated simply.

I was floored. "Honestly Rose, you took the words right out of my mouth. I love you too." I said as I smiled into her shoulder.

After a while, I pulled out of her, causing us both to moan.

"Hey Em. You up for another round?"

"Baby, I am always ready for you." I said as I flipped us over, ready to pleasure her so much that her enemies would feel pleasure.

**A/N: So? What did ya think? Haha. I had to end it in true Emmett and Rose style. But I don't know about you, but I am all hot and bothered from just writing that! Haha. As always, REVIEW!! Please, good and bad. (mostly good though :P )**


End file.
